1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support structures for cross rods of foldable furniture. The cross rods may be supported in a cross, open position or be folded into a parallel, closed position.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,626 discusses problems with conventional cross-member supporter constructions. It proposes a cross-member supporter for foldable furniture that requires two separate holes, each having a vertical portion and a slanted portion. A cross-member or cross rod is inserted into each of the holes and a bolt extends through both the cross-member and the cross rod and through the supporter. That is, there are three aligned holes in the supporter to accommodate insertion of the bolt. The cross-members or cross rods pivot about the bolt.
It would be desirable to simplify the manufacturing process for a suitable support structure for cross-members or cross-rods of foldable furniture by forming just one, not two separate holes for insertion of the cross-members or cross-rods and by making two, not three aligned holes for insertion of the bolt. Such a reduction simplifies the manufacture and avoids the risk of weakening the integrity of the support structure as may arise where one of the aligned holes passes through a relatively narrow portion between two separate, spaced apart holes that accommodate insertion of the cross-members or cross-rods.
One aspect of the invention relates to a support structure for foldable furniture, such as foldable chairs and tables. The support structure has a body with an exterior surface and through which extends at most one support slot or aperture, the support slot or aperture being defined by at least two opposed surfaces and further surfaces. At least two cross rods extend through the aperture. A fastening element extends through each of the cross rods and through opposite holes in the body. The cross rods pivot about the fastening element between a crossed, open position and a parallel, closed position. In the crossed, open position, the cross rods rest against respective ones of the further surfaces. In the parallel, closed position, the cross rods rest against the opposed surfaces.